


When the tide goes up

by the_illuminated4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Forced Marriage, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Krypton, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_illuminated4/pseuds/the_illuminated4
Summary: We would keep all our promises, and we would be against the world.  I don't know what to do, haunted by your past.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Zor-El/ Faora Hu-Ul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	When the tide goes up

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for spelling mistakes, i'm brazilian and i had to translate into your english.

Kara was facing a historic monument, her body was stuck, unable to move, her hands were sweating and her chest was immense in emptiness. He was about to do something that would go against what he was told. His father had taught him since he was a child that, regardless of anything, he always sought his freedom, his essence, no matter that others try to control his life. “Be free and then you will know yourself completely”, he said. She wondered where was that freedom that was shown to her, that was lived. The answer is simple, it has been taken away, taken away, destroying your self .

_**You can do it, you’re na EL** _

Kara is the greatest scientist in Krypton, among the hierarchy, the EL family is at the top, with her power, her wealth and her arrogance, not that she cared about it, what really mattered was helping her people, her duty to them . Hearing a war, neighboring planets came together to steal their weapons, usurp their advanced technology, enslave the people. All of this out of jealousy, for none could match Krypton. In the middle of the conflict her father died, so Kara rose to be the leader of the scientific guild, where she led a battle against the other planets with General Faora Ul, Kara with her intelligence prepared superpowerful weapons, Faora with her anger and thirst for revenge butchered the planets to victory. 

_**You can do it, you’re na EL** _

It was a glorious day for all of Krypton, Kara was revered and loved by her people. Their families decided to make the union between their homes, strengthening the planet even more. But little did they know that Kara already had a love, a love called Catherine Grant. 

_**You can do it, you’re na EL** _

The plateau was built by immersed pillars, and Renaissance sculptures, dedicated to the God Rao, the crowd beneath it celebrated exactly, a memorable day for everyone, except for her. 

“Is ready ?" asked Alura

She just nods, not having the courage to speak. Alura was a splendor, in all its elegance, Real. She wondered how this woman was the same one who locked her in a cell for days, together with her aunt Astra and her fiancee, because she threatened to run away, leaving everything behind.

_**You can do it, you’re na EL** _

A lyrical melody started to play, his mother put her hand on his arm and they started walking together side by side on the red carpet towards the altar. The benches were packed. Friends, family and allies, people who were ecstatic, disgrace Kara. Kara wanted to scream, cry, tear off her clothes in front of everyone and run, run without stopping, run for the one who has her heart. Taking a deep breath she whispered softly. 

_“where are you_ “ 

Stopping in front of the high, she inhales and exhales, her gaze lands on Alex, her best friend and beside her companion Maggie, however close they were, Alex did not understand what was happening to her, he was a soldier he had a duty with Krypton, and like everyone else, agrees to the wedding, but Kara doesn’t judge her, she hasn’t seen her love for Cat, she hasn’t seen her Cat. 

_**You can do it, you’re na EL**_

His gaze landed on his cousin Kal next to his fiancée Diana, that woman. Kara gave her a contemptuous look, she returned with a sly smile. Half of what was happening was his fault, that night, that damn night. Diana and Faora are close friends, she works for the military guild. Kara was fighting fiercely not to marry, her mother was almost giving in, much to Faora’s despair, seeking solace in her friend, Diana finds a solution that would be irreversible. A dinner. Everyone went to dinner at Alura’s house, Kara clearly uncomfortable, she couldn’t wait to end that torture to meet her love, her Cat. In the middle of dinner having told Astra about her plan, Diana puts on a delusional sleeping pill, that he used with enemies to deceive them, in Kara’s wine. Astra made sure that his glass was not empty for a second. Saying goodbye to everyone, Kara gets up to meet her beloved, but on the way, she starts to rave, her head was spinning, her heavy body falls, not knowing what was happening, she tries to get up but I couldn’t . After a minute, she feels hands lifting her and going in another direction. Kara could not reason what is happening to her, cannot distinguish anything around her. Lying on a soft bed, smelling of lavender, she babbled, calling cat. 

“Relax my love, I promise I’ll take good care of you” a voice whispers in your ear. 

Hands pass over your body, taking piece after piece of your clothes, leaving only your underwear. From afar he hears voices, then a silence. He feels a weight on his body, kisses on his face, mouth, going down the collarbone, a caress on the breastplate , reaching his member. After that, the night was long. Kara wakes up with a strange sensation, as if she slept for days, not remembering what happened last night, tries to get up but her body is numb, turning her head to the side, her heart plummets and stops beating for seconds with the vision that I was having. 

Faora was curled up next to him sleeping soundly, realizing that they were naked only covered 

“What the ...” can’t finish speaking, as the bedroom door opens abruptly, his mother and Faora’s father, Zod, are shocked by the scene. It depends on the chaos of installation, she listens to complaints, threats from Zod, Faora wakes up and tries to cover her body, but Kara didn’t react, not knowing what was happening, just watching without believing how it all dissolved in moments, she he had the knowledge that he cannot avoid the inevitable. Things were going to change dramatically. And they will change. Weeks later Kara receives the news that destroys her interior, that tears her soul out of her body. 

_“Faora was pregnant”_

Passing a hand over her face, Kara tries to focus on her current situation, it is then that she saw, among the guests present there, J’onn J’onzz, soldier, father, friend and accomplice, the one who knew completely everything that Kara was passing, along with his wife M’gann. Allies, they often covered up Kara and Cat’s encounters, where they found themselves in a cabin away from Kryptonian civilization. M’gann, with their kindness, hospitality, and kindness, gave them food and lent their house, which was far from Argo, where a small hut is located, afternoons, nights, and early mornings were spent loving each other, with silent promises, sworn proclamations heard. At night, while J’onn told everyone that he asked about the excellent Zor-El, who was experimenting, exploring for projects that benefited the people. Kara had undying gratitude to them. 

At the announcement of trumpets, the doors of the Plateau open, revealing a beautiful, ferocious woman, wearing a dress with the symbol of her house, beside her the imposing and with a look that could be able to see souls, both of the living with of those who already killed, was Zod. Everyone’s attention went to them, but Kara couldn’t, just in her mind something came. Cat. 

**You can do it, you’re na EL**

Catherine was imagined, in a beautiful dress, simple as she was, beside Carter, whom Kara practically adopted, walking towards her, with delicacy, love in her watery eyes, with a brilliant smile that belonged only to her. Kara with a pounding heart, hands trembling with anxiety, wanting to run and take her in his arms and never let go. They looked at each other, said na I love you in silence, because a look is already worth a thousand words, and they would be happier than ever in their lives. 

_**You can do it, you’re a damn EL** _

Suddenly Faora was at his side, being handed over by Zod who gave him na immortal look. Faora showed immense happiness, for she had achieved what she wanted, Kara. The same could no longer be said of her, she was uncomfortable, her clothes, shoes, pants, waistcoat and a tunic with the coat of arms of the noble house of EL, pressed against her body, being made to be fair. The ceremony began, the priest speaking the words that would lead to his misfortune, the end of his freedom, Kara could not look at his bride, knowing that if she did she would see someone else. 

_“Where are you?”_

Cat, oh sweet and graceful cat, you may be out of sight, but never out of my mind. I once told you that the happiness of your heart will always be my first concern, however much my actions say otherwise, know that it is still true. Take me to the night we met, feel your soft skin against mine, your unique scent. I had it all, then most of it, and now nothing of you. I fell, but do not fear my love, I will rise, find you and say that I am still yours. 

“I offer you this symbol of our bond, to connect us to Rao’s light and for all to see. I have always loved you and I will always love you. I will endeavor to bring greatness to you and your House in all my thoughts, words and actions, no matter the darkness of the body, mind or spirit that may fall upon us by Rao’s will. Do you use it and become my connected Kara Zor-El, Leader and Lady of the Noble House of El? ”. Faora declares the wedding vows. 

_“Forgive me, Catherine? “_


End file.
